Tsuki no Hoonou Take 2!
by blood red tensai
Summary: Okay, I'm back! New plot, same characters. But, there is a traitor in the midst of heartbreak...
1. Prologue

**Title: Tsuki no Hoonou**

**Summary: A cheater. A friend. Are they all that different? Crossover. Yaoi. Pillar Pair, Smiling Pair, OshitarixIbu, DracoxHarry**

**Rating: T to M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Tennis no Oujisama. **

**A/N: This will be a multi-chaptered fic. Also, the Smiling Pair is Yukimura and Fuji.**

**I am sorry for not making new stories for a ****while, there have been many personal problems, including my crush.**

**Now on with the story...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prolouge to the Abyss**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We all live in a world of hopes and dreams. Cheaters, the bad guys, friends, the good. But what happens when the good suddenly become bad?

_"You traitor! Allying yourself with the Snakes now! What, is widdle-Voldemort teaching you dark spells now?"_

Even your loved ones can betray you.

_"NO!! STOP IT, ANIKI!!! __STOP TORTUING THEM__!!!"_

Of course, there are some who will stick with you thick and thin.

_"Shh... he doesn't mean it. He is just feeling betrayed. You are like a brother to him."_

_"Calm down, he's gone, the bad person's gone now..."_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You should already know how it feels to be hurt, Momoshiro. Didn't An leave you for Aoi?! Then why are you making the same choice she did?!? WELL?!?" Ryoma said, quiet at the beginning, but know he was yelling as he saw Momoshiro kissing Arai in the clubroom.

"I-it's not what you think, Ryoma!" Momo said, shocked, quickly scrambling away from Arai.

"It's_Echizen_ to you, Momoshiro." Ryoma said, turning sharply and walking away. Once out of Momo's sight, he ran to the only one he could trust now. He never stopped, until he was infront of an old-fashioned house. He rang the doorbell, panting hard.

He had managed to calm himself down, before using the key that was given to him, opening the door. Stepping in, he started walking. But the closer he got to the room, the faster he went, until he practically flew into a surprised person's arms, tears that were kept back, finally escaping.

"Mi-san, I can't believe him!" he said, sobbing.

"Ryoma?" a tentative Kunimitsu asked, patting the prince's head gently.

"What happened?"

"That baka... I thought he didn't want to repeat that mistake that she made..." then it clicked.

"Momoshiro, yes?" he guessed, knowing the story behind that certain mistake. Tachibana An, Momoshiro's ex, had cheated on him with the super freshman Aoi, from Rokkaku. But they broke up in less than a week, making Momoshiro think that he was worthless. But Ryoma healed his heart, and they went out for 3 months, tomorrow being their anniversary, before he made the same exact mistake that An made.

And all Ryoma could do was nod his head, sobs slowly becoming sniffles. They stayed in that position for quite a while, soon falling asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Phew! That is the end of my prolouge for the newly plotted Tsuki no Hoonou!! I know that I have been in-active as of late, but as you can see from my note up there, I have a crush. That doesn't like me. But that was like two weeks ago, and apparently, I have a new one that probably doesn't even know that I exist! So all in all, my life sucks right now...**

**I'm mid-way through writing the first chapter, and if I get 5 reviews, I'll post it!!!!**

**And I have a special thanks to my beta-reader, Eternal.Angel-sama!!! Thank you!!**

**-blood red tensai**


	2. Chapter 1

**Tsuki no Hoonou**

**Summary: A cheater. A friend. Are they all that different? Crossover. Yaoi along with some Het. Pillar Pair, Smiling Pair, OshitarixIbu, DracoFem!Harry OOC Alert!**

**Rating: T to M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Tennis no Oujisama.**

**A/N: This will be a multi-chaptered fic. Also, the Smiling Pair is Yukimura and Fuji. Nanako and Yumiko will be younger in this fic. Nanako will be a year older than Ryoma, and Yumiko will be two years older than Fuji.**

**By the way:**

**Bold the language not spoken in the said country.**

_Italics- a person's thoughts_

_**all three- something akin to a scene change**_

_italics&underline: line spacer_

underline: phone conversations

**bold&underline: singing**

**And any other combonations are just from both parts. (Ex. Bold+Italics a person's thoughts in another language.)**

**(PS: this stuff only refers to the fic part, not before, not after.)**

**Now on with the story...**

It was morning, and Tezuka was slowly opening his eyes, before wincing at the harsh light, and from the soreness of his lower back. _I guess that is the consequence for sleeping on the floor..._ Then he remembered as to why he did, the answer sleeping on his lap.

"Ryoma!" he exclaimed, waking the small neko up.

"Wha-?" the prince muttered sleepily, before being swept up into Tezuka's arms. Of course, he to remembered the previous day's events as he slowly became consious to his surroundings, and got a little teary-eyed.

"Mi-san, I will make a promise here. I will not shed another sad tear." Ryoma said, eyes hardening, mask forming.

"Ryoma..." Tezuka said, sad that his childhood friend and fiancee was creating another mask for himself. _Don't create another mask... _

But, even with Ryoma's empathic powers, he couldn't of heard what Tezuka was thinking, mind having been put on auto-pilot.

"Let's go, we have a meeting below Tokyo Tower with Sakaki-san today, correct?" he asked, attire changing with a snap into the formal clothes of his clan, composing of a midnight blue dress shirt with white ribbon wrapping around his left arm, a piece of cloth wrapping around a section with the family crest on it, and black dress pants with black knee-high boots with buckles on it to top it off. Tezuka sighed, also changing his attire to a forest green knee-length coat with golden lining and brown pants, with brown knee-high boots. And with that, they both dissappeared off to the basement of the Tokyo Tower.

_**In Scotland...**_

As Tezuka and Ryoma entered the basement of the Tokyo Tower, in Scotland, a young woman was waking up from a horrifying nightmare, sweating. _Oh my god... __**Aniki!(1) **_What she didn't know is that she had said that outloud, waking her blonde companion up.

"Urgh... Ryoya?" her companion asked, sluggish.

"Draco! I had a nightmare about Voldemort killing Lily and James again... But then, I started seeing through Ryoma's eye! (2) I saw his heart break... And another mask form." she said in a rush, getting ready for the day. Draco, not showing any sighs of doing the same, was hit in the head.

"Fine, fine! I'm up! But why would he want to create another mask?"

"He doesn't want to be hurt again." that was all she said as she gathered a piece of parchment and a quill to write two letters, one to the Headmaster, and one to Ryoma.

To the headmaster, she wrote, asking for a two week leave due to family matters, and had Hedwig send it to him. She waited for a reply, which was a yes, before writing to Ryoma.

The letter went like this:

**Dear Ryoma,**

**I saw what happened through your eye that you gave to me last night. I'm going to kill the cow when I'm back home.**

**I will be present for the meeting, just a little late. So don't worry! I'm going to stay until after the announcement of your's and Kunimitsu-san's engagement. Draco will be there.**

**Bye,**

**Ryoya, Your wonderful imotou. (3)**

Draco, who was reading over her shoulder, snorted.

"Wonderful?" he said, trying not to laugh. Ryoya just stuck her tounge out at him, before snapping her fingers.

A blue faerie shows up, looking at Ryoya, like a soldier waiting for an order from his general.

"Hana, I would like you to deliver this letter here to Ryoma in Japan. He should be below the Tokyo Tower, alright?" she asked with a smile. The blue faerie nodded, dissappearing.

"Draco, I will see you in a week, alright? I have to attend some very important meetings, like you." she said, changing again, into a outfit similar to what Ryoma is wearing, but with a white skirt, symbolizing that she was a virgin.(4) She also had on a midnight blue cloak that had a chain on it to link the two sides together. (5)

"Okay, see you then." he said with a soft smile, as Ryoya kissed his cheek and shimmered (6) away.

_**Back in Japan... (the basement of the Tokyo Tower)**_

Ryoma was putting on his cloak which he forgot about when Hana showed up in front of him, holding a letter. Reading it, he just started counting down from ten in his head. _5... 4... 3... 2... 1!_ And Ryoya showed up.

"Yo, Ryoya." he said casually.

"Aniki! How are you?" she said excitedly, hugging him. He hugged her back, face nestled on her shoulder, saying,

"I'm fine. But how are you? Has Draco-san done anything? Because I will kill him if he has." Ryoya pouted, but laughed.

She became still again when asking "Where's Kunimitsu-san?" but there was still a sign of hidden laughter in her voice.

"Waiting for Souma-san, his cousin. She is currently enrolled in a magic school in China, remember?" Ryoma said.

"Yes, along with the other transferees, including me." she said, smiling.

"Come on, I think she has arrived." she conitinued, pointing to a brown haired girl talking to Kunimitsu.

"Souma-san! Kunimitsu-san!" she called out, walking towards them.

"Ryoya-san." from Kunimitsu.

"Ryoya! How have you been? How is Scotland?" Souma said excitedly.

"I've been awesome! Scotlands damp, but I love it there! How about China? Did you get a boyfriend yet?" Ryoya asked just as excitedly. Souma blushed at the last comment, and their conversation ensued.

Meanwhile, the boys were secretly inching away into the meeting chamber, where a circular table sat, with laptops infront of every chair, and one big screen laying on the middle of the table. On the walls were family crests, and some maps with specific points located on them, like one with points labelling every magical school on the world. There was another one, with shaded reigons, showing the major mythical creature clans. There was also another one that Atobe himself put up, showing where all of his houses and getaways were. Looking at that one, Ryoma scowled.

"Stupid ego-filled Monkey King." he murmured.

"Don't be that disrespectful, Ryoma." Kunimitsu gently chided. Ryoma just rolled his eyes, as if to say 'whatever'. But he saw a blue head in the crowd, and called out-

"Seii-nii!" turning around, Yukimura Seiichi headed over to Ryoma.

"Hey, Ryo-chan. How are you?" he asked with that gentle smile he always has on, like his boyfriend Fuji Syuusuke.

"I'm doing well, but I have something to discuss with you." he said solemly. Yukimura looked worried.

"Is it about..." he started, but Ryoma finished for him.

"Yes, it's about the upcoming ritual that our Tsuki clan must make." he said.

"Are you going to be heading it?"

"Yes, to show that I am to be the next head of the Tsuki clan. But I have to do something I vowed not to do. Drink the blood of someone that is not my bait."

"You mean..."

"Yes. The blood of a virgin girl." Seiichi's eyes hardened, as did Ryoma's.

"When will it happen?"

"The night before my engagement to Mi-san is announced to everybody. That is why Ryoya is here, and because of today's meeting, along with future ones."

"Well, we knew it would happen soon..."

"Just not this soon. I can't believe Grandmother..." Ryoma said, picking up where Seiichi left off.

"Echizen-kun, Yukimura-san, the meeting is starting." Oshitari Yuushi said as he passed them with Ibu Shinji.

"Okay." Seiichi said as they started to move towards their respected seats. Sakaki, the one in charge of all of it, stood up and called everyone to order.

"Is Atobe Keigo here?" he started off.

"Ore-sama is here."

"Atobe Haruka"

"Here."

"Chitose Senri"

"Here."

"Chitose Miyuki"

"Yes."

This went on for about another five minutes, with only Oshitari Kenya not here because he had a detention, as told by Shiraishi.

"Today, we will talk about our invitation to the Triwizard Tournament in October, to be held where Representative Echizen Ryoya is currently at." Sakaki said.

END

**Left you with a cliffie, didn't I? Well, I've decide to make it 3 reviews and I'll update, so please update! All flames will be sent to my stupid sister's ever growing rage.**

**Table of numbers:**

**(1) Aniki elder brother**

**(2) Just like how Doumeki in xxxxHOLIC gave half of his eye to Watanuki, Ryoya gave half of her eyesight to Ryoma in a accident which will hopefully be explained in a few chapters.**

**(3) Imotou little sister**

**(4) White symbolizes the pureness of a person, and to the Tsuki clan, wearing white pants/skirts symbolizes a virgin, black a rape victim, and midnight blue a person who willingly had sex. Other families' color systems will be explained later on.**

**(5) Like the vampire twins' cloak, but this one has sleeves. I'll hopefully have time to draw it, and I'll put it on my livejournal account!**

**(6) Shimmering is the silent form of apperation that Ryoma and Ryoya came up with when they were both 14. Only select others know how to shimmer.**

**Thank you!!**

**Momoshiro: Why didn't I show up in this chapter?**

**Maka-kun (me): Because I couldn't fit you in anywhere. Don't worry, you'll show up next chapter, not evil like you were supposed to be in the un-revised version...**

**Momo: WHAT?!**

**Ryoya: Well, seeing as how Momoshiro-senpai is in shock, we shall send you off, right Ryoma?**

**Ryoma: Uis.**

**Together (plus me): Ja, mata ashita! **

**And once again, thank you Eternal.Angel for beta-reading this!! You are a life-saver!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Tsuki no Hoonou**

**Summary: A cheater. A friend. Are they all that different? Crossover. Yaoi along with some Het. Pillar Pair, Smiling Pair, OshitarixIbu, DracoFem!Harry OOC Alert!**

**Rating: T to M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Tennis no Oujisama.**

**A/N: This will be a multi-chaptered fic. Also, the Smiling Pair is Yukimura and Fuji. Nanako and Yumiko will be younger in this fic. Nanako will be a year older than Ryoma, and Yumiko will be two years older than Fuji.**

**By the way:**

**Bold the language not spoken in the said country.**

_Italics- a person's thoughts_

_**all three- something akin to a scene change**_

_italics&underline: line spacer_

underline: phone conversations and letters.

**bold&underline: singing**

**(PS: this stuff only refers to the fic part, not before, not after.)**

**Now on with the story, chapter 3, Zeus' Gate**

_--My Line Spacer Thingie.--_

"The Triwizard Tournament? That hasn't been held in a couple hundred years! And I didn't know that they allowed people outside of Asia to come and participate!" Oishi said, fretting, like the mother hen he was. Saeki agreed with him, along with a few other people.

"The schools that usually participate are Beubaxtons and Durmstrang, but Beubaxtons is unable to attend, and since Ryoma-san's sister, Ryoya-san, is attending school there, he thought that it would be best to introduce some 'cultural diversity' to the school, so he invited us." Sakaki said.

"But we are much stronger than Hogwarts. Their 5th years are learning what we learned in third grade, as elementary students. We'll just trample them in the competition," Shiraishi pointed out.

"It's because Dumbledore is a meddlesome old fool, Shiraishi-san." Ryoya said from her place next to her brother.

"Why is that?" Tanaka Yohei asked from the opposite side of the table, looking at Ryoya with piercing eyes.

"He has manipulated the Order of the Phoenix, and half the student body, along with most of the wizarding population in UK. If I were still on that fool's side, I'd be 'the perfect Golden Boy', and would've of died a 'heroic death' against Moldypants." she said, rolling her eyes.

"He would've of taken all the glory," Souma said, finally getting the picture.

"Yes. And had I not found out that I am actually a member of the Tsuki clan, I would have--" Ryoya said, but Ryoma stopped her.

"Ryoya, we have to get back to the topic." he said solemnly. She nodded, getting the underlying message. _No one should know what would've of happened to you._

_**Flashback**_

"Boy! Get the mail!" This was a normal day at the Dursley household. Every morning, Harry Potter, age twelve, would wake up at six o'clock in the morning to get breakfast ready for the pigs called his uncle and cousin, and horse called his aunt. He would get beat up for every little mistake, and get little to no food. Plus, he would get extra chores, and get grounded to the little cupboard under the stairs when any of the Dursleys were angry at him, or they just wanted to punish him. But he was used to it. While looking through the mail, he spotted something very interesting. An owl was just outside his aunt and uncles' room! So, like the golden boy he was, he went to investigate.

"Hey girl, come down here!" he said softly. The owl, liking the human boy, went down. That's when Harry noticed the piece of parchment on its leg. Taking it off, he was surprised, angry, and betrayed at what its contents held on the inside. He just got angrier and angrier as he read on.

Dear Mr. Dursley,

I hope you are well. I have placed the 5,000 Euros in your bank account in compensation for holding Mr. Potter. I trust that you are treating him... well. Especially since he was so well behaved last year. Next week, a love potion will come with this owl, Leia, and a lock of Ms. Ginny Weasley's hair. You must mix the two together, and give it to him. The Weasleys are aware of this, and are very excited that their youngest and only daughter will someday be wed to the adopted heir of the Potter fortune. And remember to give him the potion to keep him as he is. I will send more if needed.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Harry wanted to rip the letter up. But his 'Slytherin side' as he had come to call it, knew better._ No, just roll it up. They'll never suspect a thing. Then you can plot the ultimate betrayal._ Harry just nodded, tying it back on Leia's leg. She went back to the Dursley's window, as he went back into the house. And the schedule continued, until Aunt Marge came.

_**End Flashback**_

"Then, when are we to arrive?" Yuushi asked.

"The week before All Hallow's Eve, on October 24," Sakaki said. Everyone nodded, murmuring amongst themselves.

"Are there any restrictions? Like how old do you have to be? Is it only men allowed?" Tachibana An asked from her (currently blonde) brother, Kippei.

"You must be at least seventeen years of age, females are also allowed to compete," Sakaki said. She nodded, satisfied with his answer even though she was too young to compete, while Oishi sighed in relief. But the younger ones, like Miyuki, or even the second years like Choutaro and Yuuta were disappointed that they couldn't compete, just being one year too young. Ryoma, who was only a first year, didn't care, because he knew the dangers of being in that competition. He had heard from Ryoya of what happened in her 4th year, with the Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory, her ex-boyfriend, dying. So of course, he wouldn't care. But...

"Wait a second, doesn't that mean that we have to go to the Yule Ball?" he asked, alarmed. That brought people (mostly the boys) back to reality. Most boys were now starting to panic, while the girls were starting to plan on what to wear. Sakaki nodded.

"It is formal wear, and I expect you to not to stain the Japanese name by making complete fools of yourselves, so remember that," he warned. Everyone nodded, not wanting to face the wrath of the strict music teacher.

"Is that all, Sakaki? Because I have a family meeting that is starting in ten minutes," Atobe drawled.

"Also, pack warm clothes, because it can get cold in Great Britain. We have also been asked to provide entertainment, but that will be discussed next meeting, in one week. Dismissed!" he said.

Everyone quickly dispersed, some hoping to goof off for a bit, and some going to other meetings. Ryoma, Ryoya, Souma, and Kunimitsu changed into normal clothes by magical means, and were on their way to the Tsuki clan's main house for the ritual that Ryoma dreaded.

"Don't worry," Kunimitsu said, lightly touching Ryoma's arm, "Everything will be fine. Seiichi-san will watch over you as you Guardian during the ritual."

"I know, but this is against what I promised _him_," Ryoma said, eyebrows furrowing.

"Nii-san, you are not going against what you promised him. This is your duty, as heir of the Tsuki clan. There is a difference," Ryoya said. Souma nodded in agreement.

"I think he probably meant of your own free will, Ryoma-san. Do not worry if it is your duty to your clan," she said, smiling gently, giving him support.

"Argh... I still don't want to kill an innocent person, though!" he said, frowning.

"It's that, or you succumb to the blood lust, and become a killing machine, Neko-chin." Tezuka said. Ryoma pouted, having lost. Tezuka just patted his head. Ryoya rolled her eyes at her brother's childish behavior. Souma giggled.

They finally came to a stop, at two big wooden gates with a blood red crescent moon in the center of each gate. Ryoma took out a normal looking card, and slid it through the slip, letting the massive doors open, revealing a traditional house with one big sakura tree in the front yard. There were maids running around, trying to clean the place up for the party that was about to be held. Gardeners were trimming, planting, and cutting trees, flowers, and grass. Souma sweatdropped.

"Is this what always happens before a party, Ryoma-san?" she asked. All Ryoma could do was nod.

"Oh my... they must be going crazy right now... I know that Karupin was in the living room earlier..." Ryoya said, trying hard to stifle her giggles.

"Really? So is that why Kairi-san is covered in cat fur?" Ryoma and Ryoya nodded. An older-looking lady, probably the head maid, noticed them, and said, "Welcome back, Ryoya-sama, Ryoma-sama. You must start getting ready for the party tonight! Your clothes are in your rooms, so please get ready! The maids will assist you. Souma-sama, Kunimitsu-sama, you may get ready in a guest room if you want, I can have a maid assist you two," the head maid said.

"Ah, arigato, Chiyuki-san!" they all said. Two maids escorted Souma and Kunimitsu to the guest quarters, where they could change in private.

Ryoma and Ryoya both left for their rooms, located near the iris and rose gardens. There, their own personal maids, Saku and May, were waiting.

"Ah, good afternoon, Saku-chan!" Ryoya said, jumping on her friend.

"Good afternoon, Ryoya-sama, Ryoma-sama." Saku said with a polite smile on.

Ryoma just nodded, going into his own room, while Ryoya frowned. "Stop calling me that, Saku-chan! Aren't we friends?"

"But Ryoya-sama, your family has also been of my aid, so I must treat you with respect!" she said.

"At least call me Ryoya-SAN then, ok?" Ryoya said, hands on hips. Saku nodded, sighing, knowing that Ryoya hated being treated that well, having been treated like a house elf during her thirteen year stay in the United Kingdom. She really hated the Dursleys, and that old man named Dumbledore, scarring the mistress like that. Ryoya still had nightmares, waking both Saku and Ryoma up.

"Well then, Ryoya-san, lets get you ready for your and Ryoma-sama's celebration, ne?" Saku said, gesturing towards Ryoya's door. Ryoya sighed, and went in, with Saku following.

_**...At the Party...**_

"Hello, Atobe." Fuji said, calmly sipping his champagne. (1)

"Fuji." He nodded. "Yukimura is not with you?" he asked, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"Ah... he must attend to the needs of his family right now, so we will meet up soon," Fuji said, twitching. He didn't like being away from Seiichi for long, it was unnerving to him. Atobe just shook his head, and said, "So, what do you think will happen during our time at Hogwarts?" Knowing that Fuji and his family were all very powerful seers.

"Ah... I see lots of tears and blood. Someone will die." Fuji said, opening his eyes, revealing blue gems beneath his eyelids. Atobe nodded; it was to be expected, seeing as how the last time the Triwizard Tournament was held, two of the three champions died.

"But, Nee-san said 'all will be revealed when the moon turns black', and when she was reading her cards, the Hanging Man revealed a self-sacrifice that will set off a chain of events that were unheard of. So even Nee-san does not know what will happen."

"Ore-sama does not like how this sounds... shall we tell the Elders about this?"

"No. They will just interfere," Oshitari said, having heard Atobe and Fuji's conversation.

"Then what should we do?" Atobe said.

"We should-" Fuji started, but was interrupted by the sound of a bell. As they looked toward where the sound was, they noticed that Draco and Tezuka were standing by the doorway, as if they were waiting for someone.

"Maa... the main attractions have arrived," Fuji said, before taking another sip of his champagne.

_--My Line Spacer Thingie--_

(1) Hey, they're rich, so they can drink some wine, and not get drunk, right?

Authoress: Well, there you have it!

Ryoma: Yup, and please remember...

Ryoya: To always review! That way...

Ryoma: The authoress will get off her lazy ass and start working! Everyone: JA NE!

Author: I'd like to say thank you to my beta-reader, Eternal.Angel!! Your advice and beta-reading skills are awesome! (and i'm sorry that i was like dead for a few months!)


End file.
